


I Don't Care

by elronduil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elronduil/pseuds/elronduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> I DUNNO MAN, THEY'RE JUST REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER SOMEWHAT AND I'M SO SORRY. OMG.

**I Don’t Care – Fall Out Boy**

This was wrong.

This was so wrong.

So, _so_ wrong.

Castiel knew that. It would go around and around and around in his head. Repeating like a broken record (a reference he had recently understood, thanks to Dean). It would haunt him for hours. Both before and after their meetings that left him with goose bumps on his skin, and swollen lips. Along with a sensation buried deep within him, leaving the once innocent angel craving more of the harsh treatment Crowley offered.

He tensed when he felt something stir in the night, shadows melting with shadows. It made his nerves bristle, and his muscles coiled, ready to spring at whatever threat would arise.

Coarse, cool fingers touched his neck, and he tensed even more, surprised by the rather intimate touch.

It was Crowley. 

The fingers rolled down to his shoulders, fingers massaging the skin and muscle before pulling the man to him. Castiel let out a gasp when he felt Crowley’s hardened member rub against Castiel’s back, accompanied by the demon’s hot breath on the right side of his neck.

“Missed me?”

Castiel sucked in a breath, “Yes.”

Crowley’s fingers dug into Castiel’s vessels shoulder, “’Yes’ what?” The words came out as a harsh growl, and he lowered his other hand towards Castiel’s hips.

His fingers were so close…

“Yes, master,” Castiel whispered, resisting the urge to jerk his hip upwards just a little. Just so he could feel those coarse fingers brush against his hardening member.

“Good boy,” Crowley purred, before bringing his mouth down onto the angel’s other shoulder. Sharp teeth sank into the skin, nearly piercing holes through the shirt. At the same time, Crowley’s hand slipped into Castiel’s black slacks, running down to cup the man’s genitals.

Castiel mewled, a sound between a hurtful cry and a lustful moan.

This was so, so wrong.

But it just felt so _damn_ good.


End file.
